iChristmas: Sam's Wish
by LyshaLuvsSeddie
Summary: When Sam accidentally makes a wish, will it ruin her life forever? Featuring: Mitch, the angel. One-shot!


Freddie and I were happily dating before everything went wrong in my life. I guess it was my fault, I started the stupid argument. Or at least I think I did, the whole beginning of that day is still kinda sketchy. But wait, let me correct myself: Freddie and I were happily dating up until about 20 minutes before "The Wish", as I like to call it.

"Seriously Freddie, you're the cause of all my problems!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah? Well, you're not exactly a ball of sunshine either!" He yelled back.

It was a few days before Christmas and we were at Carly's house to help finish decorating her and Spencer's new tree. It was magnetic, as it has been for the past couple of years due to Carly having a sudden change of Christmas tree liking. She and Spencer had decided to stay out of our fight because usually, when they try to step in, things turn worse than they already were. But they had tried when things weren't cooling down after about 15 minutes, as normal.

"I hate you!" I recall screaming something along the lines of, while my voice rose to one of the highest pitches it's ever been at.

"We are we even dating if all we do is fight?" Freddie asked, his voice equally as loud but defiantly not as high as mine.

"Come on you guys," Carly finally interjected, walking towards us from the corner where her and Spencer stood, out of the way, watching us. "You know that you guys don't hate each other and you don't wait to break up, so why don't we just kiss and make up–or even make out, we look away, just this once–and go back to ornamenting the tree? Yay, sounds like a plan to me!" she jumped up and started to grab an ornament.

"No." I said glaring at Freddie, freezing Carly in her tracks. "I'm done and I'm leaving. I wish we never even started dating." I turned and started walking up the stairs. I wanted to go to Carly's room, by myself. Speaking of Carly, this is about when I say, venom lacing every syllable–

"Oh and Carly," There it is. "Ornamenting? It's not a word." And with that unnecessary and mean comment, I walk back up the stairs. I didn't stop at the second floor with Carly's room, I went all the way up to the third floor.

I walked in to the iCarly studio, instantly being overwhelmed by the Christmassy-ness of everything in the room. I glanced up at the mistletoe that Carly had put up there just so Freddie and I could have a real reason to kiss every time we walked in there. I slightly smiled but almost instantly put on an angry–and slightly upset, but who needs to know?–face instead.

Freddie. I don't think I'll be kissing him anytime soon. I grabbed the stupid, little plant out of the doorway and threw it in the middle of the room. I looked up and my eyes locked on the stockings that we hung on the front of the prop car we kept in there. There was one for each of our names on it. Carly, Sam… Freddie. I tore that one off of the clip that was holding in up. I tossed in near the mistletoe and let out a satisfied sigh. I gased all around the room at all of the other decorations. We wanted to make every iCarly in December holiday themed so Carly, Freddie and I started decorating right after Thanksgiving. There was tinsel, garland, reefs, artificial snow, everything. I just stretched my hand out to rip so tinsel off of the walls, when a man's voice came to me.

"Are you just planning to ruin all the hard work you and your friends put into this? I jumped a little and turned around. My eyes flickered everywhere but all I saw was the decorations I had yet to tear down.

"Who said that?" I asked out loud, still looking around the empty room.

"Me the same voice said. Out of nowhere, a man began to materialize directly in front of me. He was a little man with short, dark brown hair that was receding a bit and little stubble to match. My mouth popped open to a little "O" while he said, "I'm Mitch. I'm here to help you."

I finally broke out of my silence and said, "Help me what? I don't need any help with anything."

"So you don't want me to grant your wish?" He asked, and I just stared at him.

"I never made a wish,"

He snapped his finger and smile smugly. The room began to spin and I feel to the ground. Colors flashed and lights whirled.

"Your wish is granted." I faintly heard Mitch's voice, echoed around me, say. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that I was lying on my bed. My room looked exactly as I left it, clothes all over the floor, blue walls and wooden furniture.<p>

"Why am I here?" I yelled around me. It was one of many questions going thought my mind but it was the one that I wanted answered first.

"Because you wished that you and Freddie never dated." I narrowed my eyes and watched as Mitch appeared, sitting on top of my dresser.

"I never wished that!" I screamed at him. "I say a lot of things, but I', pretty sure that I didn't say that."

"You did," He explained slowly. "When you and Freddie were arguing, you said, and I quote, 'I wish we never even started dating'."

I opened my mouth to protest but then I realized that I couldn't. I did say that but I didn't really mean to wish for it to happen.

"Oh," I said lamely. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why I'm here. I was just at Carly's house and how is all of this even possible?"

"Because," Mitch said, drawing out the word. "I'm your guardian angel."

I looked at him in disbelieve. "You're _not _an angel. You're all short and weird looking. Angels are tall and pretty. And they have wings." I added as a second thought.

"I don't know what angels you've been looking at, but angels look just like me –"

"Short, weird and balding?" I asked, sarcastically, while he kept glaring at me.

"They told me that you were going to be a tough one."

"Who's 'they'?" I asked, standing up and walking towards him.

He hopped off of my dresser and stood on my bed so that we were about eye-to-eye. "You don't need to know about them yet."

"Whatever," I said. I crossed my arms and asked, "So you said that you were going to help me? What exactly do I need help with?"

"You wished that you and Freddie never started dating–" I started to tell him that he already told me that but he held up a hand to silence me and continued to talk. "I'm here to show you what your life would have been like if you and Freddie, never made Seddie."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke. "That still doesn't explain why you brought me home. Why couldn't I have just stayed at Carly's?"

"Because you aren't welcome at Carly's apartment anymore."

"What do you mean I'm not–" I stopped talking because we were suddenly standing in Bushwell Plaza. More specifically the hallway between 8-C and 8-D, Carly and Freddie's apartments.

I looked at Mitch and he motioned to knock on the door to my right. I did and a few seconds later I heard Carly's voice from the inside saying that she was coming. The door opened and I saw her. She had normal Carly clothes on–a purple mini skirt with a pink long sleeved shirt and tan boots–but it was the eyes that shocked me. They had gone, almost instantly from her normal brown, which were there when she answered the door, to this hard, dark color that was almost black. She glared at me.

"What do you want?" She said, harshly. I was immediately taken aback. I've never heard Carly talk like that to anyone. Not even Nevel, Missy or Nora, three people that she actually truly hates. Hate she was talking to me like she hated me more than all three of them combined. I have no idea what I could've done to make her this angry. I mean, I know I'm not the nicest person but I've never really wanted to make Carly of all people feel bad.

"What's got you so chizzed up?" I asked so maybe I could get some questions answered.

"Oh I don't know," Carly said with mock confusion. "Maybe because you're here."

"What did I even do to you?" I asked with real confusion showing all over my face.

"As if you don't know, guy stealer!" she yelled the last part and I took a step back because, even though her voice was raised throughout the whole conversation, I wasn't expecting the hurt laced with the venom when she called me a 'guy stealer'.

"Carly," I said. "You know that I would never steal any guy from you!"

"You're pathetic," she said shaking her head. "And I told you that I didn't want to see you even again. Have a terrible life." She turned around and slammed the door in my face. I could faintly hear her locking the door behind her, when Mitch reappeared beside me. I guess he went away while Carly and I were talking, more like I was talking and she was screaming though. I hadn't even noticed.

"Could you please tell me what going on?" I asked quietly. He, again, just motioned me to a door. This time it wasn't the Shay's, it was the Benson's.

"If we aren't dating, and Carly isn't even talking to me, what makes you think that he's going to want to see me?" Mitch just gave me a Look, and he was gone.

I sighed and turned towards the door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I lowered it down to my side. Why was I this nervous? I walk straight in–much to Mrs. Benson's dismay–almost like it's Carly's house, at least every day for the past year we've been dating. He would always act like he didn't want me to do it, but I knew he loved it. Even when we were fighting, I would still sneak over at midnight, when his mom was working the night shift, and we would just lie on his bed. We didn't talk at all. We just tangled ourselves together, maybe tracing patterns on each other. We only gained one thing. Comfort. That was all we needed and we weren't fighting anymore.

So why was I this nervous?

Because I had no idea what was going to happen once the doors opened, that's why. I sighed and took a few steps away from the door and rested against the wall next to it. If Freddie hates me, I don't think I could handle it well. We've hated each other for years before we were even friends but it wasn't as bad at what Carly shot at me. Before I could have time to ponder that thought, his door opened and out he came. My eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Um, hey." Freddie said awkwardly. I sort of gave him half a wave as I straightened out. "So… what are you doing around here?"

"I just came to talk to Carly." I said pointing slightly to her door.

"Oh that's why she was screaming?"

"Yeah kinda." I said with a slight laugh. Yep, you could literally feel the awkward all around us. What I was going to do next was either going to stop it and finally answer some of my questions, or it would make it multiply by a million. "Hey can I ask you a quick question?"

"Shoot,"

"Okay um, why aren't Carly and I y'know… talking anymore?"

Freddie put his hand to my forehead. "Did you fall out of a window or something?"

I swatted the hand away. "No! Why would that happen?"

He looked up and down the hallway. "Can we do this in the apartment? I don't want anyone to hear."

"Sure?" I said but it sounded like a question.

He walked back into the door, that never shut, and I followed him. We made our way to his room and he closed the door behind him. I looked around and saw that his room looked exactly the same as it did before. 5 zillion computers, Galaxy Wars memorabilia, the only thing that had really changed were the shelves that were on the wall behind his bed. Last time I saw it, there were a bunch of picture frames filled with pictures of me, him, Carly, Spencer, even Gibby. Now there was just one picture and it was of Carly. She was blowing a kiss to him. I picked it up to ask him about it.

"When was this taken?"

He looked at it and said, "Maybe about when we started dating."

My eyes widened. _Dating? _But he doesn't like Carly like that! I mean, he did when we were in middle school but he told me that he wouldn't think of Carly like that ever again. I remember because we were on a date and… we were on a date. Freddie and I don't date in this world so he wouldn't have told me that he didn't like her. He's still in love with her. Not me. I couldn't do this anymore. I backed out of his room and back out into the hallway. I could hear him calling after me but I kept going all the way down to the elevator.

"Mitch!" I screamed out. He appeared next to me and I slid down the wall to a sitting position. I reached over and pushed the emergency stop button and just looked at him. "Can you tell me _now_, what is going on? Your telling me that Freddie and Carly are dating?" he nodded his head and I continued. "But they don't like each other that way! They both told me that they would never date the other. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense. You and Freddie, together, made everything right. Even though you didn't date, you still fall in love with him. You told Carly, not Freddie, that you liked him and she got jealous. She said that he was hers and that same month, they started dating.

"You were all still okay friends, you did iCarly together and you hung out with each other but you never truly forgave Carly for what she did to you. And one day, completely out of the blue, you kissed Freddie and told him that you were in love with him. Carly saw and you got into a huge fight and she said that she never wanted to see you."

"So because Freddie and I don't date," I said so that I could understand everything that happened. "I try to steal my best friend's boyfriend and now I have no friends?"

"You have friends. Just not Carly and you don't exactly talk to Freddie anymore but he's not, not your friend. Gibby is your best friend now."

I looked at him incredulously. "You're telling me that my best friend is that shirtless potato?"

"He found you sitting alone on a park bench and talked to you. You told him all about what happened and he comforted you." He explained.

I looked down into my lap and asked, "Can I just go back to a world where Freddie and I are dating?"

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yeah," I said honestly. "Freddie and I together would stop all of from going through a whole lot of crap."

He chuckled slightly. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

* * *

><p>I was back in the iCarly studio. I had a stocking in my hand that read, 'Freddie'. I looked around and saw all of the Christmas decorations. I smiled to my self but then stopped when I remembered what I left downstairs. I rushed down quickly but slowed down at the last set of steps so that no one could hear me. I hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me but I could still hear them talking.<p>

"You know that Sam wasn't being serious," I heard Spencer's voice say. Along with the jingling sound of ornaments being put on a metal tree.

"I know but I don't think Freddie does. He looked pretty upset to me." Carly said.

"But it'll all be okay tomorrow. You know that they don't stay angry over night."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Carly?" I called out while I emerged from my hiding spot.

"Hey," She called out softly. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave in a huge squeeze. I could tell that I surprised her by the small gasp that came out of her mouth. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But can you let go? I think you're gonna squash me to death."

"And ornamenting? It's the best word ever invented, I'm glad you said it!"

I let go but I rushed over to open the door. I took the few steps to get across the hall. I started knocking on the door like a crazy person. I could hear Freddie saying that he was coming but I couldn't stop. The door opened.

"What is going –" He started to talk but I cut him off by punching hiss lips with mine. I poured all my heart out onto that kiss and it took him a few seconds before he started kissing back. It was just about to get extra steamy when I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to break up, I don't want to fight. I just want you and me, together. _Please_ don't be mad at me." I begged.

"I don't even think I was really mad at you in the first place." He admitted with a shrug. I smiled and pulled him into another long kiss. My arms went around his neck and his hugged me close to him. After a while, we separated but we stayed in the same position.

"I love you." I told him breathlessly. Freddie rested his forehead on mind and said,

"I love you too." He said with a smile.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I let a little giggle slip out.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We were just making out in the middle of the hallway, and nobody interrupted us. That was the first time it's happened in a year."

He laughed and pulled me inside. We held hands all the way down to his room. We laid on the bed silently. Just enjoying the comforting presence of each other. Knowing that neither of us were going anywhere, anytime soon.

_The End_

**A/N: Such a sweet ending! Well Merry Christmas! Happy holidays in general and if you don't celebrate holidays: Have a great weekend! Love ya'll! Oh and when I wrote this, I really didn't think ornamenting was a real word so when it was getting spell-checked, I was so surprized that it was... Wow I'm stupid :{D**_  
><em>


End file.
